


A Super, Wonderful, Batty Week!

by SioDymph



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Snippets, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SioDymph/pseuds/SioDymph
Summary: A week full of SuperWonderBat Prompts for swbweek2020 on tumblr!
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman) & Clark Kent & Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Bruce Wayne, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent, Diana (Wonder Woman)/Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 8
Kudos: 99





	1. Day 1: Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These are a little late but I really wanted to participate in this fan week! Hope you enjoy!

For each part of the trinity, family was a more than just a piece of a backstory.

It was a core element. It’s what formed them when they were young. Supported them as they grew. And it’s what they each wanted to share as they got older.

For Diana, her family were her heart. Her fellow warriors, the ones who would always have her back. They were the mighty Generals like her aunt. The graceful gladiators like all her sisters in arms. And the wise Queens like her mother. They taught her the values of bravery, cunning and heart. And they were the ones who taught her to love herself no matter what the world of man may try to say or do. They were all the bold and tenacious women who trained her into the woman she was today. And for that she would always be grateful. And it was the values of her family, a core of strength and community, which she did her best to give back to the world.

For Clark, his family was his home. As a baby sent into the unknown, it was a miracle that he landed at the feet of two wonderful and kind people. Many humans would have looked on him with fright and uncertainty. But for Ma and Pa all they saw was a small baby in need of a loving home, and took him in without a moment’s notice. They taught him everything he knew about being a man. How to help those in need, how to acknowledge his feelings and the feelings of others. And helped him harness his most important power, his own emotions. And it was the Kent family’s selfless love, their compassion and sense of responsibility, which Clark tried to give back to the world.

For Bruce, his family was his hope. It was no secret that as a child he had his parents taken from him in cruel way. But in those dark years that followed Bruce eventually realized something. While his parents may be gone, his family hadn’t been taken completely. Alfred had been at his side, took on the responsibility of caring for him. And not for a single moment did the man ever falter. No matter how dark the world got, Bruce was never completely alone. That was why he’d taken so many lonely children under his wing. He knew they’d need the support, security and love he’d needed when he felt lost like them. And it was that security, that offer of sanctuary and redemption, which he did his best to give back to the world.

Often people wondered how the leaders of the Justice League, the Trinity, managed to get along so perfectly. They were completely different people, each with their own values and sense of ethics. However it was their cores that truly matched. What made them work together like pieces to a machine. They weren’t simply teammates or partners or _acted like_ a family.

They _were_ a family.

And like one big family they shared their heart, home and hope with the rest of the justice league and world.


	2. Day 2: "We Do This Together or Not at All"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the day 2 prompt! These three are my kryptonite lol

The sky went black as a massive ship blotted out the sun. And a shadow slowly stretched across the entire city of Metropolis.

Clark turned to his teammates, Wonder Woman and Batman, the only two people he trusted completely with his life.

Normally he was ready to follow Diana and Bruce to the ends of the earth. But for probably the first moment in his career he felt doubtful. They’d fought big villains before. But never anything quite like this. Never so personal… This time the villains were from Krypton. And the only reason they were even coming to earth was because of Clark…

They’d given Clark a chance to join their ranks. To take his place among them in their galactic conquest, starting with a hostile take-over of earth. And Clark had refused. Now he was wondering if that had been the right decision. Perhaps if he’d been smarter he might have been able to see what their plans were. Or maybe if he were stronger he could have intimidated them enough that they would have left earth and all its inhabitants alone. At least those were the type of things he knew Batman or Wonder Woman would have done.

But it was too late now to try either of those fleeting ideas. Now it was time to fight.

But for the first time in a long while, Clark doubted if he and his team would get out of this fight alive.

Wonder Woman was unimaginable powerful. But so was he. But more importantly, so were the other Kryptonians.

And Bruce… Clark was never one to doubt his friend’s ability, but he couldn’t help the thoughts in the back of his mind, questioning whether Bruce would be safe going toe-to-toe with Krypton’s worst. Perhaps he’d be safer in the Control Tower, or even down in the Batcave in Gotham.

Regretting the words as the passed his lips, he couldn’t help but ask, “Batman? Are you sure you want to be out here?”

Batman’s cowl was unreadable, but Bruce’s lips pursed slightly. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, maybe there’s another way here? Like what if you tried hacking into their ship or some-”

Bruce continued before Clark could even finish his thought. “We already discovered Earth’s technology is incompatible with anything Kyrptonian, Superman. Having me waste any more time trying to hack them would be pointless. Our only chance now is setting up these fields and taking down their ship by force.”

Clark couldn’t help but still frown. Bruce sounded so clinical about everything. As if just saying it would make it so. Like he would be able to stop the entire ship of Kryptonians with just his words alone.

Diana meanwhile looked over both her partners. Clark couldn’t help but shift his eyes to look away. Even without her lasso of truth, Diana always had a way of seeing the truth. Especially when it came to Clark and Bruce.

Sighing he felt a warm, calloused hand gently grab his chin and tilted it towards his teammates.

“Clark?”

Opening his eyes, he looked towards Wonder Woman and Batman. While Diana’s look was patient, Batman continued to be Batman with his neutral frown. “Yeah?”

“What was it you told me, back when you first suggested the crazy idea that we all teamed up together?”

Clark couldn’t help but sigh at the memory. Back then they’d all thought he was insane. And yet somehow here they all were, an inseparable team. “I said, _We were stronger together than we were alone._ ”

“Exactly.” Bruce said with an almost-humored tone.

“Don’t let your fear control you. Because we need you now more than ever.” Diana said, bringing up one hand to cup the side of his face. “We can do this. But we have to do it together.”

“We do this together or not at all.” Bruce added, a gloved hand coming up to cup the other side of his face.

Now feeling a little bit stronger, Clark couldn’t help but take the time to quickly kiss both of his partners.

“Then let’s do this.” He said, standing a little taller and stepping towards the massive warship. It was time for a little family reunion…


	3. Day 3: JL Groupchat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this one at 1 in the morning, lol no regrets
> 
> I decided to go for a chat-room style for this one, I don't normally write like this but it was fun to try!

_Wednesday, 17:05_

**Batman:** Status Update from our Away Team.

 **Supes:** Hey! The Away Mission’s going great so far! We just arrived on Tamaran and we’ll be helping negotiate treaties in the next couple days.

 **WoW:** That’s great news! How is it there?

 **Supes:** We got such a warm welcome, I was honestly surprised! I was expecting a lot more hostility based on the warnings Starfire gave us about her home planet. Most people seem eager to finally abolish slavery and slave trade here on Tamaran.

 **Batman:** Be sure to keep your guard up. Tamaran’s hand in intergalactic slave trade is a major issue with numerous beneficiaries. On and off planet. I doubt they’d give up their sources of power without a fight. For all we know they may be waiting for the perfect moment to take you down when you least suspect it.

 **Supes:** Always gotta be prepared, huh B-man?

 **Batman:** It’s vital to be ready for anything. Especially when the lives of others are at stake.

 **WoW:** He does have a point you know. Going to Tamaran really painted a target on the back of the Justice League’s head. You’ll have to tread lightly as you and the others go through these negotiations since we may be making several new enemies.

 **Supes:** Don’t worry you guys, I promise Manhunter, Lantern and I are keeping an eye out for one another. And we’re being careful about everything we say and do.

 **Batman:** Hal thinking before he speaks for once. That sure is a sight I’d love to see.

 **WoW:** lol

 **Supes:** You’d be surprised! When he puts his best foot forward he can really make a great diplomat.

 **WoW:** Well it’s good to know that things are running smoothly so far. How is Tamaran?

 **Supes:** Oh you’d both love it! The sky is a beautiful amber, when the sunsets it just takes my breath away! And the Tamaraneans we’ve been staying with have been wonderful! They made us a traditional breakfast. There were these fruits that were all hot and sour, like if a banana was soaked in buffalo sauce!

 **Batman:** What???

 **Supes:** I swear it was good!

 **Batman:** No.

 **Supes:** It’s hard to explain but somehow it really worked! I wish there was a way I could bring some of this food back for you guys to try. The main dish was also interesting, it almost looked like a rack of ribs but was this bluish-purple and it tasted sorta sweet like crab meat. But it was also REALLY gamey. But somehow it all worked together with the fruit.

 **WoW:** That doesn’t sound too bad.

 **Batman:** Still no.

 **Supes:** Oh come on! You know you’d want to try a piece!

 **Batman** : What type of animal even produces a blue meat that tastes like crabs????

 **Supes:** I’m not sure, I forget the name of it. But I remember our host mentioned it usually live out in marshlands and grazes a lot.

 **WoW:** Like a cow?

 **Supes:** Maybe? Tamaran’s ecology is so different from Earth’s, it’s hard to make a perfect comparison. Anyways I’ve talked so much about myself and my mission, how are you two?

 **WoW:** I’m doing pretty good. I’m preparing for a trip Spain, I was invited to assist on an excavation. An early hominid burial ground was recently discovered, it’s currently unknown what sort of hominid species it belonged too. No matter what though it should be a fascinating project!

 **Supes:** Woah, that sounds amazing!!! I’d love to see the results you find there! What about you B?

 **Batman:** My day job isn’t nearly as fun, but everything with the company is stable. We’re getting ready for a big charity ball near the end of the month. I’ve been getting a some negative feedback from my team, they want me to spend more money on the ball decorations. Make it all more “stylish and upperclass”. But I feel it’s more important to emphasis where everyone’s money is supposed to be going.

 **Supes:** Aw, I forgot your ball happens around this time of year! I hope it goes well! Man, you guys are doing some fun stuff!

 **WoW:** No less fun than adventuring across the galaxy and eating spicy-fruits and crabby-game!

 **Supes:** Lol, you got me there... I’ll be honest though, I really miss you guys.

 **WoW:** Really?

 **Supes:** Yeah, J’onn and Hal are fun and all, but that aren’t the loves of my life. I miss my Moon and Stars. 🌙⭐

 **WoW:** Awww

 **Batman:** For what it’s worth we miss you too, our shining Sun...

 **Supes:** BRUCE NO! YOU’RE GONNA MAKE ME SAD!!1

 **Batman:** WELL THEN DON’T TRY AND MAKE ME SAD!!! UNLIKE SOME PEOPLE WE CAN’T FLY FASTER THAN THE SPEED OF LIGHT!

 **Supes:** I wasn’t trying to make you sad. It’s just that I wish you guys were out here with me. Tamaran is such an interesting place, I wish we could experience it all together!

 **WoW:** It’s a shame we weren’t able to go with you. We certainly miss you too.

 **Supes:** Plus I miss being able to cuddle with earth’s finest every night. 😥

 **Batman:** I know exactly how you feel. My bed feels so empty now with you gone. 

**LanternLad420Blazin:** You guys know you’ve been posting this stuff in the General-chat right????? Not your personal little trinity group???

 **Supes:** UHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

 **WoW:** lol Whoops

 **Batman:** …

 **LanternLad420Blazin:** First off, I resent all that stuff Bats said early. But more importantly, you guys seriously call Clark your shining sun???? That’s so-

**_LanternLad420Blazein has been removed from the chat_ **

**Supes:** lol was that really necessary Bruce?

 **Batman:** It was either him or me.

 **WoW:** Valid.

 **Supes:** You two are lucky I love you so much.


	4. Day 4: Sun + Moon + Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I was so excited when I saw this prompt got chosen for swb week, and I had a lot of fun putting this prompt all together!

It all started one night when Diana was feeling really cheesy.

They were all having dinner at a little café in Paris. It was a summer night and there was a cool breeze in the air. The city lights gave everything an eerie golden glow. And the ambient noises of a city at night, cars driving past, people wandering up and down the streets, somehow reminded the trinity of Metropolis and Gotham all at once. The moon was a beautiful waning crescent. And they had just finished a delicious meal and had moved onto a desert of ice-cream.

All this combined with the simple fact that she was here with the men she loved was enough to make her say it. She couldn’t remember what exactly they’d been talking about, but she knew for certain what she said next.

“- my moon and sun.”

It was enough to distract both Clark and especially Bruce from their conversation. And they suddenly began shifting around in their seats. Bruce looked around as if Diana’s quiet words had been heard by the people passing by. And Clark looked directly at Diana, a light blush growing on his cheeks.

“Come again?” Clark asked.

Loving the reaction she got she decided to keep going. “You two, you’re my sun and my moon. You make everything in my life brighter.”

“Shucks Diana…” Clark said with a little laugh.

Bruce wasn’t exactly blushing, but she could tell her words had got to him as well. He seemed slightly stupefied.

Reaching over, Diana took Clark’s hand. “Clark, you’re my sun. My big ball of radiant energy. You have such a power to you, anytime you walk into a room everything glows. And everyone you meet can’t help but reflect all your positivity back. Plus you run hot as a furnace, being hugged by you is like being kissed by the sun.”

Then using her other hand, she reached out to Bruce. Taking up all of his attention. “And you Bruce, you’re my moon. In the deepest darkness you give light. A soft glow that makes everything feel safer. And with all your disguises and masks you’re always changing, always transforming in phases. But never gone for long. And you always have a way of appearing at the times you least suspect it.”

That made Clark laugh, and Bruce pursed his lips before smiling softly.

“Well if we’re the sun and moon, what does that make you?” Clark asked.

Diana didn’t really have an answer. People don’t usually come up with cutesy pet names for themselves.

But Bruce got an idea. Smiling brightly, he clasped Diana’s hand. “Ok, if we’re lunar and solar, than you’re astronomical.”

Clark lit up in agreement. “Oh that’s perfect! You’re our sky full of light! Full of legends and history. And even though you make it a habit to always change with the times, your light never stops shining.”

“And no matter what, you always help us find our way in the dark.” Bruce finished, waiting to see how Diana would react.

Diana just laughed, shaking her head, she looked between the two men. “How did I end up with two saps?”

“I’ve been asking myself the same question.” Bruce replied.

“Me too!” Clark added with a laugh.

After that night, the Sun, Moon and Stars became their little pet names they’d call one another when they felt cheesy. Or when they wanted to get a rise out of their partners. But there was some truth to their nicknames. Though each of them were different by their nature and personal mannerisms, they all did their best to give light to the world.

And to give light to one another.


	5. Day 5: Press/Mass Media Exposure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now I'm finally on-schedule! Hope you enjoy day 5!

“Hey Smallville! You got a minute?”

Pushing away from his desk, Clark slid in his chair over to Lois’s cubical. “What’s up?”

“One of my friends who works in celebrity gossip sent me the latest story they’re working on.” Despite the happy tone of voice early, Lois looked worried. And when she continued, she spoke lowly so no one else in the office could hear. “Look familiar?”

Pulling up the WIP article, Clark felt his gut sink.

It was an article about Bruce Wayne. Specifically Bruce Wayne and his two “new mystery side pieces”. Paired with the article were two photos. One of Bruce Wayne with him and Diana at the Gotham Museum Gala last month, Bruce had an arm around each of them. The other was the three of them leaving a bakery in downtown Gotham. Bruce was holding Diana’s hand and the other was placed on the small of Clark’s back.

Clark knew this day would eventually come. But now that it was here he didn’t know what to do. He looked at Lois with a look of helplessness. “When do they plan on publishing this?”

“It’s set to be in next week’s issue.” Lois replied. “I tried to talk her out of it, but she’s determined to use it.”

Clark sank deeper down, he swore he could feel stress pressing down on his shoulders.

“Well look at it this way, there’s no confirmed identities for you or Di. Plus it’s celebrity gossip, most of gets disproven within weeks. And the people who read that stuff don’t remember it by the next issue. It’s fast and forgettable.” Lois said, trying to make Clark feel better.

That weight was still sinking down on Clark’s shoulders. He sighed and said quietly “I think I need to talk to B and Di about this.”

Together in the break room of the Watchtower, Superman, Wonder Woman and Batman all sat around a copy of the WIP article. Batman’s face was neutral as always as he anylyzed the photos, and Wonder Woman was biting her lip as she looked over the article.

Clark couldn’t stand the silence. “So, what do you guys think?”

Diana set the paper down. “It certainly makes some bold assumptions about us all. I’m flattered that they guessed we were supermodels.”

Bruce made a non-committal grunt. “I thought the Museum Gala had a no-camera policy. They must have gotten this from a guest at the event. I’ll have to talk to the museum about raising their security for next year.”

“But do we have a problem?” Clark asked, a little exasperated. He couldn’t stand the uncertainty.

“Do you think we have a problem?” Bruce asked.

“Well… Yeah!” Clark said, beginning to lose his cool. “People aren’t idiots! Especially not the reporters I work with. If they get a good look at these photos they’ll begin connecting the dots and know it’s me. And then they’ll begin wondering how I’m dating a billionaire in Gotham and a curator in Paris! It could all just spiral from there!”

Clark felt he was already spiraling.

“There’s actually an easy answer for that.” Diana replied. “You are often given the press release badge for large-scale events right?”

“Usually. It can be me, Lois, or both of us if it’s really big.” Clark said.

“Exactly. So one night, at one of these parties, low and behold you find yourself talking to Bruce Wayne and Diana Prince! We all hit it off, and we became a couple.” Diana continued.

“And as long as we keep are stories the same, there will be no reason to think we have any other connections outside of our day-lives.” Bruce finished.

It all sounded nice, but Clark was still worried. “Do you really think that will be enough? This article makes it seem like Diana and I should just be flings. Won’t people start questioning why Bruce Wayne is spending so much time with us?”

“Well then, if he gets asked about it Bruce Wayne will be honest. He’s found the loves of his life and wouldn’t have it any other way.” Bruce said finally.

Clark and Diana couldn’t help but smile at that.

Bruce continued. “Listen. I’ve been dealing with media and the press all my life. You can’t always control what people perceive you as. But if you show what needs to be shown and give a little truth with your secrets people will see what they need to see.”

“And that’s that?” Clark asked.

Bruce shrugged “Either that, or they freak out for an hour and move on to the next big piece of news.”

Diana stood up with a slight stretch. “So we’re agreed. We met at Bruce’s gala and hit it off from there?”

“Agreed.” Bruce said.

“Works for me.” Clark finally relented.

“Good, cause this supermodel has to get back to work. She was just in the middle of curating a new set of odyssey manuscripts visiting to the Louvre.” Diana said, mirth ringing in her voice.

“And this supermodel better get back to the daily planet before he gets fired.” Clark replied.

He hoped Diana and Bruce were right. He always worried about his normal-life and super-life colliding, he never really thought about how Diana and Bruce would fit into that equation as well. But with them reassuring him, Clark began to feel a little better about this rumor-mill article being written about him and his partners.


	6. Day 6: Role Reversal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness I had so much fun coming up with new identities for everyone in this prompt! lol
> 
> In this AU, Clark "Eagle Eye", a mortal man who doesn't have any superpowers but is an amazing detective, genius and vigilante of Metropolis.  
> Diana is "The Star Woman", a kryptonian warrior with an incredible array of superpowers, who was sent to earth.  
> And Bruce is "Marvelous Man", a greek demigod with impressive strength, power, and the ability to always find the truth.

Clark was really going out on a limb here.

Normally he was confident in his own skills. With his knack for finding a solution no matter how tricky and eidetic memory he always found a way to help fix a problem. He spent most of his life training himself to be something more. An elite crime fighter. A master detective. The superhero Metropolis needed. In the last two years he’d been acting as the city’s vigilante and the media gave him a name.

Eagle Eye.

He’d spent so much time training himself to face any problem. But with this new threat looming on the horizon he realized he couldn’t face this threat alone.

So out here, deep in the woods outside of Metropolis, he’d agreed to meet two new potential allies.

He’d heard rumors about two other heroes. In Gotham there were sightings of a man who wore Grecian armor, he didn’t look a day over 27 and yet talked about the history of Gotham as if he was there to see it himself. The Gotham papers were calling him Marvelous Man.

And in London, Paris and Berlin there were reports of a woman with abilities that were beyond anything human. So much so, the woman claimed to be from an entirely different planet, sent to earth to aid humanity. The Star Woman.

Both of them agreed to meet him here. To talk at least.

Star Woman was the first to arrive. At first she was just a speck in the clouds, but as she flew in closer Eagle Eye was finally seeing the Star Woman face to face. She wore a suit of blue and a crimson cape billowed in the wind, whipping her mahogany hair around wildly. And on the center of the suit was a crest that looked like the letter “S”. Clark wasn’t sure who Star Woman would look like since she was from another planet. By appearances solely she looked like any other human. Besides the obvious factor that she was levitating in mid-air. But more than that, there was something about the way her eyes reflected light, they seemed to spark brighter than any human's, that gave away she was more than what she appeared to be.

“Star Woman, I presume?” Eagle Eye asked, extending a hand to the woman. “it’s a pleasure to meet you face to face.”

Star Woman took a moment to look at his hand, before finally grasping it and shaking it warmly. There was an undeniable strength just in her grip alone, Clark couldn’t even begin to imagine fighting the woman toe to toe.

“I see your reputation exceeds you, Mr. Eagle Eye.”

When Clark gave her a questioning look she just smiled.

“I heard your heart beat change when I was still several miles away. You have quite a keen set of eyes.” Star Woman replied with a dazzling smile.

“I- Uh-, Thank you.” Clark replied a little awkwardly. “I guess we can get started as soon as our other friend arrives.”

Not too long after he said that their second guest arrived. There was a crack of lightning through the air, then marching down a mountain trail came the Legendary Marvelous Man.

He wore a rusted bronze chest plate with the letter M hidden in the engraving, shin guards and gauntlets, all layered with leather, and an odd pair of tights decorated in zig-zagging stripes. A sword and shield were both strapped onto the man’s back, and a glowing lasso on his hip. His raven hair was pulled up into a bun, keeping any and all loose strands of hair away from his face. He had a stern jaw, and his icy blue eyes seemed to pierce Clark down to his very core. Even without the shocking entrance, the man had an energy to him. The very way he held himself had an underlying grace to it. The grace of someone who was born into a world of gods and magic.

Marvelous Man pointed to Eagle Eye, then to the Star Woman, “So you are the reckless vigilante? And you are the alien?”

“Yes.” Star Woman answered, speaking a little more reserved than she had with Eagle Eye. “Does my origins make you uncomfortable, Mr. Marvelous Man?”

“Comfort has nothing to do with why we’re here.” The demigod replied, looking towards Eagle Eye.

Clark took a deep breath and quickly tried to get control of the conversation before their alliance was ruined before it could even begin. “Ok, so thank you both for coming here. Especially on such short notice. I don’t want to waste the time of either of you so I’ll just cut to the chase: It’s no secret our enemies are plotting something together as we speak. And they’re forming something called the Calamity League…”

Looking between the two figures, Clark hoped this might be the start of something bigger.

“So what if the three of us formed a team of our own?”


	7. Chapter 7: Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my last prompt for this week! I decided to look at how each member of the trinity views the idea of soulmates. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> This all has been so much fun and I have to thank everyone who participated and supported this fan week!!! There was some truly amazing artwork and writing to come out of this and I've been so happy seeing it all!

As a child Diana had been taught that every living thing had a string.

A force that tugged them through life, bringing them to their destiny. A force that only the Fates themselves knew the true nature and destination of…

It was said though that important people in your life had a way of being connected to your string. Sometimes they were a simple knot that could be undone with ease. Other times they could be tangled web that could be difficult to understand, let alone separate. And some strings could be woven so tightly together, you’d mistake them for a single strand.

But no matter what type of knot, any string that connected to another meant there was a bond there. A connection of not only a person, but a connection with their very soul.

Diana had been blessed in her life to meet many people along her string of fate. So many allies and friends who she held dear to her heart. Her family who acted as her rock. And also her soulmates who knew her very heart.

They were few and far between. But whenever a special loved one came into her life, a true soulmate, they always had a way of rocking her entire world. Transforming her perception of life. And while she’d witnessed and learned so much, it seemed like each of her soulmates always ended up teaching her something new. Or at least reminding her of something she’d forgotten long ago.

In the year’s they’d been together, she’d learned so much with Clark and Bruce. She’d learned about worlds beyond earth, worlds beyond her very reality. And yet at the same time, alongside her soul mates, she got to witness some of the ultimate depths of human and kryptonian kind. The greatest joys and pleasures, but also the bitterest and darkest sorrows and depressions. But she got to experience it all. They experienced it all together.

Reflecting on it all now, she couldn’t help but wonder what her stings and its connections with Clark and Bruce must look like…

As a boy, Clark had been taught that everything had a purpose.

There was a reason why he was born with his powers, a reason why he survived and came to earth. He was made for a purpose. And his future was his alone to find…

Growing up, he wasn’t sure what his future could be. A part of him hoped he could be a hero. But if he was honest with himself, when he was still struggling to control all his powers he doubted he would ever be able to help anyone. He feared that he’d only hurt others. With time, slowly, he began to learn more about himself. He paid attention to certain triggers. How his eyes burned before the lasers. How the back of his throat felt swollen before his ice breath. How his whole body would coil before he’d fly or tap into his super speed.

Whatever he hoped he’d become as a grown up, there was no way Clark could have predicted this. How could he had known two of his closest allies and friends would also become the loves of his life?

And yet here he was. One of the strongest heroes on the planet, and yet it was in Diana and Bruce that he found his truest strength of all.

It was strange, before he knew them he’d been a whole person. He’d never been fully comfortable with who he was, but he at least had felt content enough. But after Bruce and Diana entered his world, it was like a new door had been opened. They helped him see himself in an entirely new way. He wasn’t just the weird kid, or the shy reporter, or even the last of a dead race or the perfect superhero. He found an entirely new facet. And it was with that facet that he realized how deeply he could be loved. That he was truly lovable, with or without his superpowers.

They’d helped him find such a vital piece of himself, Diana and Bruce could be nothing other than his soulmates.

Unlike his partners, Bruce was never one to believe in predisposition.

Many had tried to blame his lack of belief on the tragic death of his parents. But those who truly knew him understood that his lack of faith was due to everything that came after that. The meaningless promises from relatives who would never visit him after the funeral. The kind but empty words that “everything would be ok” or “justice will be served”.

The most painful and cruelest thing people would try to say was that “everything happens for a reason”.

Bruce could never comprehend why something so heartbreaking had to happen. What reason could possibly explain his parents being gone? What explanation could ever justify them being dead?

Even years after grieving their deaths, that bitterness had stayed in him. Growing from a small seed until it hardened his heart to any notions of destiny or fate. He believed one must forge their own fate. And despite fighting gods and jumping through alternate realities, Bruce still believe he made his own fate.

But even he had a way of acknowledging how vitally important Diana and Clark were to him.

Simply put they were they greatest romantic relationships he’d ever had. Soulmates even. They were the two who romantically loved him more fully than any other partner he knew.

They didn’t obsess over him, nor did they try to control him. They didn’t see him as anything they could possess or change. They simply loved him, knowing fully who he was and accepting all of him. They were reliable, they were stable. They held on to him and kept him on the surface when he feared he might sink down into the dark depths of his mind. They were his strongholds. His lighthouses. His soft, warm blankets by a fire.

For a man who seldom truly believed in anything beyond his comprehension, Superman and Wonder Woman were close to making him try.

And like the dark knight he was, he’d happily be at their sides for the rest of his life.

Whether they saw it or not, their strings had become woven together. Each keeping their own shape and path, put always weaving in and out of one another. And over their years their stories had formed a beautiful chain.

And whether their love only lasted a few years or stretched across decades and eras, the mark of a true soulmate would always be on their strings.

Keeping that special part of their lives forever entwined.


End file.
